Juntos por siempre
by MS-TaKa
Summary: Ella, una devota asistente de un templo; El, el líder de una pandilla... dos mundos completamente diferentes... finalmente se unirán por un lazo invisible: El amor. Detalles de la historia y demás dentro del escrito...


Buenos días, tardes o noches sea el momento en el cual están leyendo estas líneas, soy **MS-TaKa** y nuevamente he vuelto a la acción con otra historia de Pokémon... les agradezco el haber entrado a esta historia a pesar de no haber puesto sus "actores" principales; debo aclarar que aquí todo se manejará con "sobrenombres", todo con tal de revelar la verdad en los últimos párrafos. Todo esto es en aras de la historia, por favor, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla (_Opinión personal: No soy gran escritor de romance, pero me gustó mucho este que_ hice)

**DISCLAIMER: **Pokémon le pertenece a Nintendo, yo solamente escribo esta historia con motivo de entretenimiento libre.

* * *

**Juntos por siempre**

En una de las islas que conforman el gran Archipiélago Naranja se encontraba un pequeño templo especial donde se ofrecía tributo a las grandes aves legendarias que protegían al archipiélago, por eso mismo ese lugar fue llamado simplemente "El templo de las aves". Este lugar fue el indicado para que ellos se conociesen… y que jamás dejaran de amarse.

Ella, delicada como una flor, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules cristalinos que hipnotizaban a quien sea que los mirase, una hermosa cabellera color crema que terminaba en unas lindas colas alargadas y un rostro muy fino, vestía de blanco con terminaciones amarillo-naranja, su nombre era Kitsune; ella, en compañía de sus compañeras, servían a su maestra, una señorita de cabellos cortos color negro y vestía un kimono verde con un sello de color azul, amarillo y rojo, todos junto con una hermosa perla plateada, simbolizando a las tres grandes aves y su unión ubicado en una de sus mangas, quien las cuidaba a cada una de ellas en aquel templo.

Él, rudo como ningún otro, de ojos completamente negros que podían intimidar a quien sea cuando éste se enfadaba, un largo cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y terminado en una cola que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su rostro se encontraba con algunas heridas, producto de constantes luchas en las cuales se metía por ser el líder de una pandilla que vaga por aquella isla y que se ha forjado una mala fama, su indumentaria era de un traje naranja con franjas negras en sus costados, cada vez que se escuchaba su grito, todos los que lo oían huían despavoridos, ya sabían que "Fenrir" (A como le habían apodado) y su banda estaban cerca…

Todo ocurrió un día cuando la maestra de aquel templo, en compañía de sus asistentes, fue a realizar algunas labores en el pueblo, ninguna de ellas esperaba que ese día la pandilla liderada por Fenrir pasara cerca de aquel alejado (y por el momento, vacío) templo.

"Oiga jefe…" – Le preguntó uno de los miembros a Fenrir quien caminaba frente a todos –"…hemos estado vagando por tres días seguidos, ¿no cree que nos merecemos un descanso?"

"¿Tú crees que nos tomaremos un descanso solo por haber viajado unos cuantos kilómetros?" – Le cuestionó Fenrir sin siquiera voltear la mirada en un tono que no denotaba ira, sino que no quería darle la importancia debida a esa sugerencia.

"Pero Fenrir, solo mira a los demás…" – Y en ese instante el mencionado se giró para vez a toda su pandilla cansada ya que ninguno de ellos aún no había conciliado el sueño después de su último incidente donde fueron perseguidos incansablemente y por eso huían, Fenrir solamente suspiró e intentó encontrar un lugar donde descansar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de toparse con aquel templo a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

"Muy bien chicos, muevan sus traseros hacia ese templo y tomémonos un descanso…" – Todos asintieron felizmente y en un segundo ya se encontraban en aquella edificación causando destrozos, ya sea destruyendo ventanas con alguno de sus juegos, peleándose por comida y chocando con las paredes del lugar con fuerza, entre otras cosas más. Fenrir se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del templo, al parecer meditando algo que lo había estado pensado por mucho tiempo, en eso se acercó uno de sus muchachos, compartían muchos rasgos iguales, con la excepción de que su pelo era un poco más corto, su traje contenía menos franjas negras y no tenía muchas heridas en su rostro (y por ende, se miraba menos amenazador).

"¿Sigues pensando Fenrir?..." – El mencionado asintió sin siquiera hablar –"…sé que estás harto de todo esto, pero también deberías de relajarte un poco y no tensionarte ¿quieres? Cierto que todo mundo nos odia desde aquel incidente del incendio en la ciudad".

"Pero Arc, no fue nuestra culpa…" – le respondió Fenrir mientras se dirigía a Arc, este solo lo miró y suspiró para, seguidamente, mirar el cielo.

"…Aunque no haya sido nuestra culpa, ellos no tienen a nadie más a quien tirar "el muerto", y justamente nosotros estábamos por esa zona… es comprensible que nos quisieran dar la batuta por algo que otros cometieron, total nos desprecian" – Aunque a Fenrir le dolía por dentro, Arc tenía razón… ellos vagaban de un lado a otro y siempre se metían en problemas (ya sea intencional o no) debido a su comportamiento y por ello suspiró resignado, Arc se fue a hablar con otro de los miembros, en este caso uno de los nuevos que parecía agitado, en ese entonces Arc gritó.

"¡CHICOS, LA FIESTA ACABÓ!" – Con su sola voz tranquilizó la "fiesta" que se estaban dando todos los demás y lo quedaron viendo; Fenrir se acercó hacia Arc.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"Pues verás…" – En cuanto Arc iba a explicarle la situación, el sonido de silbatos se hicieron presentes –"…eso me ahorrará explicaciones…" – Suspiró preocupado; en las afueras del templo, la maestra junto con sus asistentes habían regresado de sus labores en la ciudad y habían sido escoltadas por personal de seguridad, pero al ver que la pandilla había allanado su propiedad, los policías que las escoltaban fueron a capturarlos; Fenrir, a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba tranquilo e ideaba una manera de salir de esta, hizo salir a todos sus miembros por la parte trasera a toda velocidad, hacia el bosque, mientras él, junto con Arc realizaban una distracción…

Los policías estaban aún en las afueras del templo, ninguno de ellos notó la huida de los demás miembros y por eso temían ser superados por ventaja numérica ya que la banda de "Fenrir" era numerosa mientras que ellos eran solo unos pocos (exactamente 3) mientras que la maestra y sus asistentes se encontraban atrás de ellos (a una distancia prudente), pero la chica del kimono verde (la maestra) vio algo raro en el templo.

"¡Fuego!" – Ese grito alertó a sus asistentes y a los guardias, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde la maestra estaba apuntando, del techo comenzaba a emanar humo oscuro por lo cual los policías sacaron a sus pokémon (un par de Poliwrath) para encargarse de ello con su chorro de agua.

Mientras los guardas estaban ocupados, Arc y Fenrir huyeron por uno de los costados a toda velocidad.

"jajajaja… que irónico ¿no lo crees? No fuimos los causantes del incendio en la ciudad y si lo fuimos en este templo… las grandes aves no estarán felices con nosotros…"

"Ya cállate ¿quieres? No me hace gracia eso…" – Le respondió Fenrir a las palabras de Arc mientras miraba el templo con un deje de tristeza, Kitsune junto con las demás chicas observaron a ambos sujetos huir del lugar a toda velocidad, por alguna razón en cuanto la chica vio a Fenrir, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco… pero no pasó a mayores, se sentía rara, ya que solo fue necesario el verlo para que su cuerpo sintiera una reacción hacia él, en cuanto Fenrir y Arc dejaron de estar en el rango de visión de la chica, Kitsune suspiró y espero a que aquellos policías terminaran de apagar el pequeño fuego que aquellos "vándalos" (según palabras textuales de esos mismos guardias) habían empezado…

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde aquel incidente de la pandilla de "Fenrir" en el templo de las aves y ahora todas las chicas han estado atentas ante cualquier evento sospechoso en el lugar, pero parecía que aquella banda se había ido del lugar; Kitsune se decidió que debía salir un rato del templo, ya que ella era la que se quedaba más tiempo en la sala principal, junto a su maestra, por lo cual no sería un problema el estirarse un poco, salió del templo y se dedicó a pasear en el gran campo detrás del templo, éste conectaba con un bosque el cual estaba delimitado por una cerca, la chica paseó con sus pies descalzos, sintiendo la grama con las plantas de sus pies y dejándose golpear por la agradable brisa de esa mañana, pero su tranquilidad se vio amenazada cuando…

"Vaya… pero mira lo que tenemos aquí…" – Se escuchó una voz detrás suya, ella volteó rápidamente y se asustó al ver atrás suyo tres siluetas, las tres eran de sujetos que no vestían camiseta, pero que llevaban un pantalón que rayaba entre lo crema y lo café, sus caras estaban pintadas de blanco con café y sus cabellos eran de color verde, lo que en conjunto les ayudaba a fundirse con el ambiente del bosque.

"Jeje… parece que hoy tendremos algo con que divertirnos ¿no les parece?" – Los sujetos hablaron entre sí mientras le regalaban a Kitsune una mirada totalmente lujuriosa de vez en cuando, la chica intentó alejarse lentamente mientras estaban distraídos, pero ellos se dieron cuenta y la rodearon.

"Pero… ¿qué creen que hacen?" – Preguntó la chica temerosa.

"Oh no te preocupes… no te haremos nada malo…" – Le respondió uno sin despegarle su mirada a su fino rostro.

"…estoy seguro que pronto pensarás igual que nosotros" – Complementó el otro sujeto mientras sujetaba de los hombros a la chica, quien no opuso resistencia alguna y solamente cerró sus ojos.

"Aléjense de ella, canallas" – Kitsune abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz y notó como dos de sus atacantes fueron derribados por un sujeto que tenía mucha semejanza con aquel que había huido durante el incidente del templo, esa cabellera larga en combinación con el traje naranja con franjas negras era inconfundible.

"No puede ser, ¿qué es lo que hace Fenrir aquí?" – Preguntó molesto el único atacante que no había sido derribado

"No sé y no me importa… vamos a darle una lección" – Respondió molesto uno de los derribados mientras se levantaba y apoyaba a su amigo para hacer lo mismo y atacarle en grupo, pero Fenrir fue lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar cada uno de los embates rivales y finalmente salir victorioso en el pequeño enfrentamiento.

"Es demasiado fuerte, ¡vámonos!" – Y así el pequeño grupo se internó nuevamente en el bosque, Fenrir los quedó observando mientras huían y cuando no pudo seguirlos con la mirada, suspiró mientras observaba a la fémina que estaba en el suelo, con sus hermosos ojos azules enfocados en su ser, algo molesto; la chica reaccionó al notar que Fenrir le quedase viendo y respondió apenada.

"Mu…Muchas gracias por… defenderme…" – Sentía sus mejillas coloradas Kitsune tras decir esas palabras al chico quien, al contrario de ella, bufó como con una especie de enojo.

"¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy Fenrir, líder de mi propia pandilla… no deberías de agradecerme".

"Pero… ¿acaso no acabas… de defenderme?" – Preguntó un poco confundida la chica sin siquiera moverse.

"Pfff… ¿defenderte? Querida, no sé si lo hayas notado pero, tú misma tenías la fuerza para defenderte…" – Le respondió con sorna mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada –"…tienes en tu cuerpo la fuerza necesaria para ser dependiente de ti misma, es más… todas las que están en el templo lo son" – A Kitsune ni siquiera le preguntó cómo sabía acerca de las chicas del templo, tan solo le respondió…

"Pero nuestra maestra nos ha dicho que la violencia no es el mejor camino a seguir…" – Y en eso Kitsune se acercó al rostro de Fenrir y le acarició con uno de sus dedos una de las varias heridas que tenía en su rostro, ésta reacción hizo palpitar levemente el corazón de Fenrir, su piel era tan suave que parecía hecha de algodón –"…solo mírate, estas heridas… éstas han sido causadas por esas innecesarias luchas…" – Fenrir comenzó a reflexionar su vida, esas palabras que la chica había mencionado eran bastante ciertas… luchar era innecesario, pero cuando uno provenía prácticamente de la nada, sin nadie a quien acudir, no quedaba más remedio que luchar por sobrevivir, de ahí que él se haya vuelto un líder de pandilla y era buscado por la misma policía para evitar sus "actos vandálicos".

"Por favor… eso lo dices tú ya que estoy seguro has estado siempre con tu maestra en ese templo…" – Fenrir se apartó de ella y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras observaba hacia otro lado –"…tú en realidad no sabes por lo que he pasado".

"Pero mírate… debiste haber buscado ayuda, herir a otros solo hará que te hieran a ti…" – Fenrir volteó a ver a esos ojos azules de la chica con un poco de ira.

"¿Y tú crees que no lo intenté? ¿Y sabes cuál fue mi anhelado premio por intentar hacer las cosas bien?..." – Y en ese instante señaló una herida que cruzaba el puente de su nariz, la herida era tan grande que la chica abrió sus hermosos ojos completamente como platos, Kitsune no la había notado y eso le asustaba más –"…Casi pierdo la vida debido a que fui atacado por tanta insistencia en el pueblo, un sujeto armado con un machete me propinó esto y casi muero de asfixia y desangrado, eso me enseñó que necesito valerme por mi mismo si quiero seguir adelante, aunque eso signifique el ganarme la enemistad de todo el mundo" – Fenrir comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, pero la voz de la fémina le detuvo.

"¿Por qué no buscaste refugio donde mi maestra?".

"Igual y ella me hubiese tratado de la misma manera… todos son iguales al final".

"¡Eso no es cierto!... mi maestra no haría eso, es más… ella te hubiese dado cobijo todo este tiempo" – Fenrir esbozó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Pero ya es tarde para mí querida, aunque desee apartarme de lo que soy ahora… mis fantasmas jamás me dejarán en paz…" – Estas palabras el chico las había dicho desde el fondo de su alma, él deseaba cambiar, pero todo el mundo ya tenía otra impresión de él, aunque cambiase, lo seguirían tratando de la misma manera, Fenrir ya lo sabía y, aunque le dolía saber que su destino ya estaba delineado, lo había aceptado con amargura, además de tener otras responsabilidades para con su grupo –"…creo que he tenido suficiente charla, me despido" – Y Fenrir comenzó a alejarse, pero…

"Por favor… si aún no es… demasiado tarde… me gustaría… ayudarte…" – Fenrir quedó completamente estático y volteó la mirada hacia Kitsune quien estaba a unos pasos de él con su rostro sumamente preocupado.

"¿Por qué alguien como tú estaría interesada en cuidar de mí?" – Preguntó incrédulamente el chico –"¿Acaso no sabes que yo fui el que intentó tomar y después quemar el templo de tu amada maestra?" – Kitsune asintió como respuesta.

"Sí, pero mi maestra me ha enseñado… a que todo mundo puede nacer dos veces cuando ha estado en la oscuridad… no puedo creer que alguien que me haya defendido cuando estaba en peligro sea realmente un vándalo… esto debe de ser por el cruel camino que has recorrido hasta ahora de forma solitaria…".

"¿Solitaria dices? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que comando a una banda leal a mí?".

"Es cierto, más no parece ser que ellos caminan a tu lado espiritualmente… en tu alma tan solo eres un cachorro temeroso…" – Los orbes celeste de Kitsune comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –"… ¡por favor, permíteme ayudarte!".

Fenrir estaba impresionado, nunca nadie le había dicho tales palabras a él, ni una palabra de consuelo o de ayuda después de haber sido herido y haberse convertido en el ser que era, él sabía que se había "descarriado" del buen camino y se había refugiado irremediablemente en el malo, y si deseaba enmendar sus errores, éstos serían insuficientes para que siquiera alguien le dirigiese la mirada de manera diferente a la de ahora, pero ahora… había una persona en la cual parecía no se fijaba en sus anteriores errores y deseaba verlo salir de ese lío.

"Será mejor que lo olvides… nada bueno resultará" – Intentó hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero Kitsune se aferró a él, Fenrir volvió a tener su rostro ligeramente sonrojado debido a la cercanía que la chica ejercía.

"No me importa, si puedo hacer que puedas salir de todos tus problemas a costa de mi reputación, no me sentiré avergonzada para nada" – Fenrir volvió a quedar como piedra, no podía creer lo que sus oídos le hacían escuchar, Kitsune soltó por breves instantes a Fenrir quien se separó lentamente, todo parecía como sacado de un cuento y era normal estar renuente ante la oferta de la chica, pero se decidió a intentarlo… y si todo era un fraude, se encargaría de huir muy lejos, después de meditarlo por breves instantes comentó sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

"Volveré aquí mañana a esta misma hora… si realmente deseas que cambie, no faltes…" – Y después de eso Fenrir desapareció mediante el bosque a reunirse con su pandilla quienes se habían finalmente asentado en dicho lugar debido a que había de todo para sobrevivir ahí, Kitsune lo vio partir con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, ella era una chica pura que deseaba ayudar hasta al que menos se lo merecía, y así pasaron los días… cada día Fenrir llegaba a aquel predio donde se había reunido con Kitsune quien siempre estaba ahí esperándolo a la hora acordada; el primer paso fue el introducirlo ante su maestra y sus asistentes, estaba claro que en un inicio sus compañeras estaban en contra de esto ya que, a diferencia de Kitsune, ellas no tenían la misma confianza ante él, pero la decisión de la maestra fue el dejarlo bajo el cuidado de Kitsune, haciéndolo un miembro más.

A partir de ese entonces, el templo comenzó a ser menos atendido por las personas, eso preocupó a las asistentes de la maestra, pero eso parecía no importarle a ella… Mientras tanto Kitsune pasaba tiempo con Fenrir cada vez que podía, puesto que él había decidido pasar tiempo entre su pandilla y el templo, ¿la razón? Él, junto con Arc, se encargaban de cuidar a cada uno de sus miembros y que, a pesar de que sean violentos, no tenían malas intenciones; Arc fue el encargado de darles a conocer la decisión de Fenrir al resto del grupo junto con sus razones y el intentar seguir su ejemplo de reintegrarse a pesar de sus problemas sociales, a pesar de lo que uno pensaría, ellos aceptaron sin rechistar, ya habían pasado muchísimo tiempo bajo las "órdenes" de Fenrir y Arc, por lo cual confiaban plenamente en sus decisiones.

Pasaron dos meses, el templo comenzaba a recibir nuevamente a la misma cantidad de profesantes que antes desde que la maestra del templo se encargó de aclarar las cosas con respecto a Fenrir y este ya era aceptado por todas (aunque tenían sus limitantes) pero la relación entre Kitsune y Fenrir parecía aferrarse más y más debido a su constante cercanía el uno del otro, y eso era notado a simple vista por todas y cada una de las chicas del templo (inclusive su maestra), por lo cual Hachiko, una chica ligeramente más pequeña que Kitsune, de cabellos rojos terminados igualmente en coletas, ojos café y vestía un kimono rojo; una de sus compañeras más íntimas quiso indagar un poco más en su creciente lazo.

Era de noche, los árboles se mecían con tranquilidad gracias a los vientos que soplaban a esa hora, un par de nubes ocultaban parcialmente la luna llena de esa noche y Kitsune se encontraba visualizando el hermoso paisaje que el templo ofrecía, Hachiko se acercó lentamente hacia ella, intentando no hacer mucho ruido y sorprenderla, pero fue encontrada.

"Hachiko… ¿aún no te has dormido?" – Preguntó inocentemente la chica de cabellos blancos.

"A como ves, no…" – Respondió de manera juguetona mientras se acomodaba su kimono y se sentaba al lado de la otra chica, ambas quedaron en silencio por un momento –"…y dime ¿Cómo le va al nuevo?" – Ella tenía la costumbre de llamar a Fenrir de esa forma y, a pesar de que Kitsune siempre le intentaba corregir, parecía un caso perdido.

"Bueno… hace todo lo que puede… y a como has visto, no es un chico tan malo como le han hecho parecer" – Le respondía con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras no despegaba la mirada de la luna parcial que se contemplaba en ese momento, Hachiko notó este comportamiento y decidió soltar lo que iba a preguntarle de una sola vez.

"OK, voy a ser directa con esto Kitsune..." – La mencionada tan solo dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera –"¿Te gusta el nuevo?" – Los ojos de Kitsune se abrieron como platos mientras su piel se torneaba de color rosa.

"Pe…Pero… ¿en qué te basas…para decir eso?" – Preguntó con un poco de dificultad.

"Sencillo…" – Hachiko hizo como si se encogiese de hombros y continuó –"…pasas mucho tiempo con él…"

"Pero eso es algo que la maestra… me dijo que hiciese" – Interrumpió sin siquiera voltearla a ver, no deseaba que Hachiko notase su rostro sonrojado.

"Está claro que eso te lo pidió la maestra… pero vamos que ya pasaron dos meses y la relación para con las demás ha ido mejorando, pero está más que claro que gustas de su compañía ¿me equivoco?".

"Pues… verás…" – Pero no logró soltar más que esas palabras, Kitsune no podía negar tal afirmación ya que, por cada día que pasaba, se interesaba cada vez más con él, había pasado por mucho y deseaba conocer con lujo de detalles lo que le había obligado a ser tal y como es en este momento, conocer su pasado, por lo que vivió, por todo el sufrimiento que pasó para entenderlo al 100%; además, no podía negar que pasar tiempo con él no le molestaba en absoluto, más bien lo disfrutaba y estaba segura que él también sentía lo mismo; Hachiko levantó una de sus cejas mientras su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Veo que le he dado en el centro, ¿verdad? Y dime… ¿cuándo te le declararás o esperarás a que él haga el movimiento?" – Kitsune evitó dar un grito de susto por la proposición de la chica.

"Preferiría… no pensar en eso…" – Y la chica de cabellos blancos miró hacia el suelo con la intención de que su melena blanca le ocultase sus ojos, en cambio Hachiko se dedicó a ver el paisaje, la luna había salido de las nubes que la cubrían, proporcionando una hermosa luz blanca en aquel predio vacío…

"Oye Kitsune, lamento ser yo la de las malas noticias, pero parece que tendrás que pensar en ello lo quieras o no…" – Kitsune miró extrañada a Hachiko quien señaló uno de los árboles del bosque y se podía notar una silueta que sobresalía un poco entre las demás con la mirada puesta en el templo… era Fenrir.

Aún sin perder mucho su sonrojo, Kitsune caminó por el predio hacia donde estaba Fenrir, quien parecía estar un poco nervioso y fastidiado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la chica al ver su rostro.

"¿Eh? Sí… estoy bien, no te preocupes…" – Le respondió de forma vaga para luego quedar ambos en un silencio algo incómodo.

"Esto… verás…" – Intentó romper ese silencio Kitsune, pero fue interrumpida cuando Fenrir se dio vuelta y observó un par de árboles.

"Oye Arc, ¡Esto no es justo!, ¡no pienso hacer esto!, ¡aún no estoy listo!" – La chica se extrañó por las palabras de Fenrir, entonces de detrás de los árboles donde la pareja observaba, salía Arc con un rostro de decepción.

"Oh vamos Fenrir, ya han pasado diez días desde que me lo contaste… ¿a poco te harás el cobarde ahora?" – Mencionaba Arc mientras llevaba una de sus extremidades hacia su rostro.

"¿Pero cuántas veces te he dicho de que lo haré cuando esté completamente listo?".

"¿Y cuándo sería eso? ¿Dentro de un par de años? ¡Olvídalo! Si te dejo a ti tomar este tipo de decisiones jamás harás algo al respecto" – Kitsune se sentía fuera de lugar con esta conversación, ya que aunque parecía tener relevancia con ella, no miraba en donde encajaba ella.

"Oye… ¿a dónde vas?" – Le preguntó incrédulo Fenrir a Arc quien, parecía partir a las profundidades del bosque.

"Con los chicos, de seguro ya ha de tocarte tu turno de vigilancia… no te preocupes, yo te cubro, pero más te vale que acabes con esto de una sola vez… o me enojare mucho contigo" – Y partió velozmente hacia donde acampaba la pandilla, dejando a Fenrir a solar con Kitsune.

"Este…disculpa que hayas tenido que ver esto…es solo que Arc tiene una manera de ser sumamente acelerada" – Se disculpó Fenrir mientras jugaba con una parte de su cabellera

"No hay de que preocuparte…a veces así es la vida" – Le respondió sonriendo la chica al ver la acción de Fenrir, y así volvieron a ese silencio… pero esta vez a uno muy cómodo, esto ayudó a Fenrir a meditar de mejor manera el por qué estaba ahí… hace ya unos días que le había contado a Arc acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Kitsune, gran error (al menos para él) ya que ahora aquel chico había estando acosándolo de que cuando le diría a la chica que le había "flechado" desde el instante que le había dado la oportunidad de salir adelante.

"¿Fenrir? ¿Por qué…me miras de esa forma?" – Preguntó nerviosa Kitsune ya que Fenrir no le había quitado la mirada desde que se puso a pensar, éste parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestarle mientras observaba la luna como método de escape a sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"No… no es nada, es solo… que te ves bien bajo la luz de la luna…" – Kitsune se sonrojó por el cumplido de Fenrir y ella cuestionó.

"Fenrir… ¿estás…estás bien?" – Tartamudeó un poco a causa de sus sentimientos, pero logró sacar a flote esa pregunta, Fenrir pensó que esto era el todo o nada, total Arc fue el que desencadenó esto y no había forma de parar, así que decidió seguir.

"Sí…claro que lo estoy, es solo… que he estado pensado en nuestra relación en los últimos meses…" – El corazón de ambos latía con suma velocidad –"…y al final, he llegado a una conclusión…" – Fenrir tomó un poco más de aire para reunir todo su valor en sus palabras –"…eres una chica maravillosa, feliz, pura e inocente…quien abrió su corazón a este sujeto que no era más que un tipo muy mal visto por la sociedad, que me temían y se alejaban o atacaban a primera vista… por eso yo… te quería pedir… si quisieras estar a mi lado… para siempre…" – En ese instante Fenrir notó como Kitsune se acercó y se posó en su pecho en un instante, dejándose caer en él, el chico solamente soportó su peso mientras posaba su cabeza por sobre la de ella… no necesitó ninguna otra muestra de aceptación o escuchar una respuesta puesto que la chica en ese momento se la había dado de otra manera, una en la que se podía interpretar como "estaré por siempre para tí".

Desde el templo; Hachiko, en conjunto con la enorme luna llena eran las espectadoras de tal acontecimiento tan hermoso.

"Me alegro por ti… Kitsune" – Dijo al aire la chica de cabellos rojizos mientras una pequeña lágrima de felicidad brotó de su ojo derecho.

"¡Vaya, ya era hora hombre!" – Hachiko volteó hacia el árbol más próximo y notó a Arc (aunque ella no lo conociese) quien solo se había apartado lo suficiente como para poder ver con más tranquilidad y dejarles un poco de "espacio privado" a la reciente pareja…

* * *

Había pasado una semana y, aunque ambos aún ocupaban tiempo en realizar sus actividades, Kitsune siempre esperaba a que Fenrir se mostrara en aquel predio vacío, pero hoy no iba a ser posible… nubes oscuras cubrían todo el Archipiélago Naranja, al igual que fuertes vientos comenzaban a azotar el lugar, se había anunciado a toda la población en general que se refugiaran y evitaran el contacto con el exterior durante esa tormenta, la maestra mandó a buscar a Fenrir y a sus chicos para brindarles a ellos un refugio también, pero en cuanto Kitsune fue a su "campamento" a avisarles, no encontró a nadie…

Las aves legendarias habían tenido una gran disputa acerca de quien debería realmente de dominar las islas del archipiélago y alzaron el vuelo para comenzar una batalla que lo decidiera, esto hizo al clima inestable y los ataques que eran esquivados, golpeaban alguna parte del Archipiélago.

Fenrir y su pandilla habían huido de su base puesto que, aunque Fenrir estaba intentando ganarse una nueva confianza con las demás personas tanto para él como para su pandilla, la gente no lo asimilaba de esa forma y esa misma noche habían sido encontrados por gente que los quería ver a todos ellos lejos del templo, por lo cual debieron huir para no causar mala fama con un enfrentamiento en los alrededores, ellos mismos notaron el cambio climático y decidieron ocultarse al pie de las montañas, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia del templo.

"Espero que Kitsune esté bien" – Preguntaba al aire Fenrir, claramente preocupado por su amada.

"Vamos hombre, no debes de preocuparte… estoy seguro que su maestra la cuidará tanto a ella como a las demás" – Intentó calmarle las ansias Arc a Fenrir quien solo suspiró y le sonrió en respuesta, poco después comenzó a llover con fuerza y en los cielos se podían apreciar a los pokémon legendarios pelearse con sus vistosos ataques, Fenrir hacía acto de vigilancia para que, si uno de los ataques llegasen a golpear cerca, se alejaran… además de vigilar de lejos el templo donde Kitsune se encontraba, todo estaba tranquilo (según él) hasta que un Electrocañón de parte de Zapdos impactó a corta distancia del templo.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" – Preguntó incrédulo mientras miraba como el ataque del ave eléctrica golpeó con fuerza el suelo de aquel lugar, éste alarmado intentó salir corriendo hasta el templo a pesar de las inclemencias climáticas, pero Arc notó sus intenciones y le detuvo.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces Fenrir?".

"¿Qué acaso no has visto? Las aves están a punto de cargarse el templo… ¡necesito sacarla de ese lugar!".

"No lo creo, solo observa…" – Arc señaló el camino que llevaba hacia el templo, éste había sido atacado inconscientemente por las aves y lo había dejado prácticamente inutilizado: pilares de fuego se levantaban de la tierra, fuertes campos electromagnéticos rodeaban la zona al igual que una gruesa capa de hielo le revestía…

"No me importa…" – Y en eso Fenrir señaló su corazón –"…siento algo dentro de mi corazón, siento que está sufriendo… y no solo ella, siente también que todas, incluyendo su maestra corren peligro en el templo… ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME A ESPERAR UN MILAGRO ARC! ¡COMPRÉNDEME!" – El mencionado retrocedió ante el ímpetu que mostraba Fenrir en estos momentos.

"Tu… Ella te ha cambiado completamente… ya no eres el viejo Fenrir de antes…" – Respondió Arc en un tono de voz sumamente conmovido mientras miraba a su compañero, Fenrir no le respondió, por lo cual Arc continuó –"…pero esto no lo digo para mal…" – Y posó una de sus extremidades en su pecho –"…lo has logrado viejo… felicidades… sé que será un camino duro, pero confío en ti… ve y haz lo que creas correcto".

Hubo un silencio entre ambos chicos, pasados unos 10 segundos y tras un estruendoso aleteo por parte de las grandes aves, Fenrir se dio media vuelta.

"Arc… dejo la pandilla enteramente a tu cuidado, estoy seguro que sabrás que hacer…" – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Fenrir partió hacia el templo, en estos momentos a él no le importaba el mal clima que lo obstaculizaba, o el enorme encuentro que se suscitaba sobre su cabeza, su mente tan solo pensaba en su querida Kitsune, aquella que abrió su ser y le ayudó a pesar de todo.

Mientras tanto en el templo, la maestra y sus asistentes observaban de lejos la gran pelea que en unos instantes se había fijado en las inmediaciones de su instalación, protegiéndose detrás de las paredes cuando algún ataque de impacto ocurría muy cerca de ellas. A pesar de no querer demostrarlo, la maestra se encontraba temerosa, sostenía el sello ubicado en su manga, esperando a que todo calmase, igualmente se encontraban todas las demás chicas… Un Rayo de Hielo de parte de Articuno mal dirigido impactó el techo del templo, creando grandes pilares para que, luego un ataque relámpago de Zapdos impactara sobre ellos, destruyéndolos y haciendo llover pequeñas agujas de hielo sobre el templo, éstas agujas perforaron el techo fácilmente pero afortunadamente no dañaron a ninguna de las chicas.

"Aquí solo seremos blanco fácil, ¡salgamos!" – Ordenó la maestra mientras incitaba a las demás a salir del lugar que comenzaba a ser fuertemente atacado (de forma inconsciente) por las grandes aves, el detonante de esta orden fue el Lanzallamas de Moltres que dio de lleno en el tempo, comenzando un incendio mayor en el mismo, todas habían salido y ahora se dirigían a un lugar que las mantuvieran resguardadas de aquellos ataques y mientras esperaban que las aves calmasen, Kitsune aún seguía preocupada por Fenrir, esto lo notó Hachiko y le dijo:

"No debes de preocuparte, estoy segura que estará bien" – Kitsune tan solo asintió ante sus palabras y seguían a la maestra quien dirigía sus pasos.

Fenrir llegó al templo y vio que comenzaba a consumirse en llamas, éste sintió un gran dolor al ver esto, más no se sentía mal… su corazón aun le decía que ella se encontraba bien, tenía ese presentimiento aún, por lo cual la buscó con la mirada, no pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarla con su aguda vista a unos cuantos metros alejada del templo y decidió ir a por ella, pero mientras corría, pudo ver como otro Lanzallamas de Moltres mal calculado iba a impactarla.

"¡CUIDADO!" – Fue lo único que Fenrir gritó mientras avanzaba a una velocidad endiablada, Kitsune y las demás iban a ser alcanzadas por el ataque de aquel pokémon, pero tanto la maestra como Fenrir actuaron muy rápidamente para poner a todas a salvo, cosa que lo lograron… más sin embargo…

"¡FENRIR!" – Gritó desde el suelo Kitsune quien, había sido empujada por el chico para evitar el ataque, pero esto solo hizo que él recibiera el ataque por ella, ahora estaba rodeado por grandes flamas que consumían su cuerpo sin piedad, la chica intentó ir tras él, pero Hachiko (quien había caído muy cerca de ella) se lo evitó.

"¡No, espera!".

"¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame!" – Intentaba zafarse, más le fue inútil ya que Hachiko y otras chicas no le permitieron moverse, ella intentó buscar ayuda con sus ojos con su maestra, pero ésta se lo negó, luego de eso Lugia (el pokémon legendario del Archipiélago) se hizo presente en las alturas, calmando a las aves en su encuentro y haciéndolos descansar en sus respectivos lugares para luego desaparecer en las profundidades del océano, todo fue tan rápido que, para muchos, pensaron que fue solo una ilusión.

"¡FENRIR!, ¡JEFE!" – Todas escucharon voces provenientes detrás de las llamas, y de ellas salió toda la pandilla comandada por Arc quien llevaba a Fenrir en su espalda, éste presentaba grandes quemaduras de segundo y hasta tercer grado en todo su cuerpo, sus cabellos fueron quemados y ahora parecía una especie de hollín, Arc avanzó con él hasta las chicas para ponerlo en el suelo, en cuanto su cuerpo fue dejado ahí, Kitsune se soltó rápidamente y se acercó a él, aún estaba consciente.

"Por…favor…no…llores…" – Le pedía lentamente Fenrir a la chica cuyos ojos comenzaban a cubrirse de lágrimas.

"No hables…no debes…esforzarte demasiado" – Kitsune le rogaba a su amado, al igual que Arc y varios de sus compañeros.

"Lamento decirlo… pero… no creo…salir de esta" – Fue la amarga respuesta de parte de Fenrir, Kitsune movió fervientemente su cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación.

"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no te pusiste a salvo?" – Ignoró las palabras dichas por el chico y comenzó a interrogarlo, pero Fenrir no otorgó respuesta.

"Él sintió el peligro que corrías…" – Le respondió, en cambio, Arc a la chica quien lo quedó viendo incrédulo –"…él me dijo… que sentía como sufrías… y sentía tu preocupación tanto por tu maestra como por tus compañeras…" – Arc tomó un poco de aire –"… ¡él no quería perderte! Así que… vino a buscarte…" – Kitsune miró conmovida a Fenrir, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, con la poca fuerza que tenía llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Kitsune para limpiarle las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos.

"Me alegra… que estés… bien".

"Pero… pero…"

"Shhh… tu rostro no se ve bello… si las lágrimas lo adornan…" – Le dijo lentamente y cerraba sus ojos mientras intentaba sonreírle, cosa que con mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, después de eso el chico dejó de respirar, el ataque había sido tan potente que su cuerpo no logró soportarlo; Kitsune, al querer hacerlo reaccionar y notar que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos, se echó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amado, descargando sobre él todo el dolor que su corazón albergaba en estos instantes, Hachiko y Arc tan solo la miraron de forma desconsolada, de la misma forma que todos los demás presentes.

* * *

Después del altercado con las aves legendarias, el templo volvió a ser reparado, la maestra decidió cuidar de Arc y el resto de su pandilla auxiliada por sus asistentes, ahora ellos residen en la parte trasera del templo y se construyó un altar especial dedicado principalmente a Fenrir como un ejemplo a aquellas personas que están decididas a cambiar sus vidas, éste altar era cuidado siempre por Kitsune quien le prometió que jamás le abandonaría hasta que la muerte se la llevase.

* * *

"¿De casualidad ella es la de esta pintura?" – Preguntó una niña de aproximadamente unos 7 años de cabellos rojizos, vestía un lindo traje de una pieza color blanco con grabados azules en las terminaciones de su falda a una chica de unos 23 años que portaba un kimono tradicional de color azul marino con un estampado de mariposa color blanco en su pecho, la pequeña señaló un retrato donde se podía observar el altar donde al lado de este se encontraba Kitsune, se le miraba feliz, con sus cabellos ondeando al viento.

"Así es Melody, esa Ninetales es Kitsune… y ese altar es para su amado, para el Arcanine que conquistó su corazón, Fenrir; también puedes ver a la Vulpix Hachiko y este otro Arcanine es Arc" – Y en eso la muchacha mayor le mostró una tablilla donde salían 4 imágenes, 3 de ellas eran de las aves legendarias y una cuarta era la de aquel Arcanine, Melody se asombró por la tablilla y la tomó en sus manos.

"Esta tablilla fue creada por nuestra ancestro, la maestra a la cual Ninetales y las demás servían con el propósito de recordarnos a todos los actos de aquel día. Por lo cual, el cuidado de este templo lleva un gran significado, no solo por lo antiguo que es, sino por todo lo que ha pasado en él…" – Melody tan solo asintió con su cabeza y se fue a la parte trasera del templo con todo y tablilla, a aquel predio vacío donde ahora estaba lleno con varios Vulpix y Growhlithe, pequeños retoños de la unión de los pokémon de la maestra (que eran las asistentes de ella) y la pandilla, todos ellos sin excepción siempre acudían al altar de Fenrir que ahora tenía a su lado otro pequeño altar dedicado al amor de su vida… Kitsune, ahora ambos se encuentran juntos… y nada ni nadie los podrá separar.

* * *

**¡FIN!**

_Como descubrieron al final, mis actores principales fueron Pokémon... pero no en su forma humanoide como le gusta hacer a la gente (Aunque los hice ver de esa forma en cierto aspecto al describirlos, pero era por el bien del escrito) sino como Pokémon que son; supuestamente esta historia se sitúa antes de la película de las aves legendarias y Lugia (no recuerdo el nombre de la peli ahorita) y también quise dar un guiño con aquella tablilla que nos mostró uno de los primeros capítulos de Pokémon en la cual salían las 3 aves legendarias y un Arcanine en la tablilla._

**Actores (?):**

**"Fenrir, Arc" – **_**Arcanine **_

**"Kitsune" – _Ninetales_**

**"Hachiko" – **_**Vulpix**_

**"Pandilla**** de Fenrir" – **_**Grupo de Growhlithe y Arcanine**_

**"Asistentes**** de la Maestra" – **_**Grupo de Vulpix y Ninetales**_

**"Tipos ****malos del bosque" – **_**Grupo de 3 Nuzleaf**_

_Creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y cualquier cosa que deseen escribirme… saben que pueden expresarse mediante el **Review** no importando si tienen cuenta o no, agradecería sus opiniones acerca de esta historia. **MS-TaKa** de Nicaragua se despide. Hasta otra._


End file.
